


Beginnings

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re the bravest of us here, you know,” Marco blurts out suddenly, smiling a little sheepishly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Anon Prompt: "MarcoxArmin canonverse? I don't really have a specific scenario just... them together being cute or porny, whatever."

The gear that Marco is still lightly touching is hot, but not as hot as Armin’s lips. They’re unexpectedly rough—not chapped, but also not soft, neither in texture or motion—as if he’s wondering if this is his only chance.

Marco kisses back, his hand clutched tightly around Armin’s upper arm; he has to bend down a little to really lean into it, and after a moment, they break apart, laughing.

“I don’t know why I did that,” Armin finally says with wide eyes, looking up at Marco in befuddlement. He’s not embarrassed, though, like a lot of other people would be. He’s just surprised, as if he doesn’t regret it, but also wasn’t expecting it. “I hope that was okay.”

Marco blushes a little, smiles, and just shrugs. “I’ve never kissed anyone.”

“Neither have I,” Armin breathes, and he looks like he wants to do it again.

The gear they’ve been oiling and cleaning is forgotten as they just stare at each other, a little unsure of what they’re both feeling. There’s a lot of emotions and excitement and fear running through Marco’s body, but he figures that this could’ve happened with someone a lot worse than Armin Arlert. Not just that: he really, _really_ liked it.

“You’re the bravest of us here, you know,” Marco blurts out suddenly, smiling a little sheepishly. “I mean, I would’ve never had the guts to just... kiss someone.”

Armin tilts his head to the side thoughtfully, biting his lip, and then laughs nervously. “I don’t know about that,” he finally murmurs.

Marco grins more enthusiastically now, and bends forward to kiss him again.

One day, he'll will realize how right Marco's observation really is.


End file.
